dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeke Dark
Zeke Dark *'Born': 15th October 1952 *'Current Age in Series': 21 *'Occupation': Owner/Manager of the Dark Railway (1973-present) *'Current Address': Dark Manor, Axley, Kent. Zeke Otthaniel Dark is the son of Mr. Dark and the current manager of the Dark Railway. Bio Zeke was born to Alicia Dark and Otthaniel Dark on the 15th October 1952. Whilst his father was busy working, Zeke spent alot of time with his mother, who home schooled him at Axley Manor throughout his pre-teen years. Young Zeke, like his father before him, eventually grew bored of being at home, and, keen to see more of the surrounding area, ventured up to Soma to meet the legendary "Family Friends", Theo and Otto. Having befriended the tank engines, he found that they could teach him alot more than his mother could, and thus, reluctantly and confusingly, Alicia allowed the twins to "teach" Zeke about the world. Upon hearing about this, Otthaniel decided that Zeke should learn more about the railway in general, but Alicia suggested that their son should have a different upbringing and, reluctantly, Otthaniel sent Zeke to an expensive boarding school at the age of 10. Though Zeke was initially saddened by this, he made great progress in school, excelling in all of his subjects, but missed home greatly. Having such an intellect, and keen to impress his mother and father, Zeke threw himself into his studies, and actually managed to finish all of his schooling much earlier than anticipated, gaining several useful qualifications at the tender age of 16. Instead of returning home, Zeke, interested in mechanics and engineering, sought out his godfather, none other than Caracus Smash. Upon talking, Mr. Smash agreed to take on Zeke as an apprentice, slightly annoying his mother, who had wanted Zeke to become something other than a railwayman! However, she understood that railways and mechanics ran deep in his blood, so she did not object. Eventually, Caracus offered Zeke a full time job, which he accepted with his father's blessing. As of 1970, Zeke is still working with Mr. Smash at Caracus Smash Ltd. He also took to assisting the Dark Railway Preservation Society. In late 1971, Zeke began talking with Theo and one of the line's other engines, Dave, in the Galen Junction Railway Museum, and agreed to help them see their missed ones again. However, he was reluctant to let anyone else know who he was, so he asked the pair to not reveal his identity to any other engine. He later got involved in a wild chase after stealing one of Mr. Chairman's custard creams. In 1972, Zeke purchased Colossus from a scrapyard and had him displayed in the museum until he could get around to restoring him. He arranged to have him displayed alongside Eddie in order to finally give the latter some company. In 1973, Otthaniel Dark announced his intentions to retire from managing the Dark Railway. In the same announcement, he appointed Zeke as his successor, and Zeke promised his father that he would not let him down. Upon his taking over, he began sending various engines out on loan to other railways both to help improve the line's reputation and to help other railways get themselves started up. Zeke was faced with two major problems in his first year of leadership, however. First came the collapse of the viaduct to Soma, costing the line its main source of freight revenue. This was followed by the closure and removal of the branchline to Horton, severing the railway from its connection to the mainline. Zeke was not informed about this decision ahead of time, and he vowed to fight British Rail on the grounds of the move being illegal. Persona Zeke is young and impressionable, but is well liked by his colleagues, his parents, and his godfather, Caracus Smash. He has shown to be an excellent engineer, and enjoys his job at Caracus Smash Limited, though he harbours a secret desire to learn more about the operations around the Dark Railway, which, one day, he will own. Attire Zeke Dark has short dark brown hair. As an apprentice as CSLtd, he wore a set of grey workshop overalls. Since becoming manager of the Dark Railway, he has worn a black variation of these overalls. Appearances The Dark Railway Series Episodes: * Series 7 - Futura (cameo), Smashing! (not named; mentioned), and The Man in Overalls * Series 8 - One More Time (mentioned), Face to Face (cameo in credits), The Great Custard Cream Robbery, Colossus, and Outro * Series 9 - 9 (mentioned), Rock'n Roll, and Rock Shock Trivia *It has been confirmed that Zeke owns at least one engine, Colossus. Category:Humans